


Cleaning Duty

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [18]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of the Party Saga<br/>--<br/>The party going on at the Hat Boy's house was going great for everyone <i>but</i> the Hat Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Duty

**Author's Note:**

> In case this hasn't been mentioned before, the Hat Boys, Minty, Martyn, Toby, Kaeyi, and Benji are all freshmen.

The party going on at the Hat Boy's house was going great for everyone _but_ the Hat Boys. Trott had walked in on separate three couples making out, Ross was just dreading the mess they would have to clean up, and Smiffy had to shoo a couple of drunk boys out of his room. The booming music would cause them to go deaf if they stood near the speakers, the laser maze left yarn _everywhere,_ and all their booze ended up spilled over their furniture. Right now the run-down and long-since-abandoned student housing section was looking more appealing then their frat house at the moment.

Compliments about the killer party that they should totally have again were tossed about to the three of them, but in all honestly the three were dreading that third year Kirin's reaction when he came back home after his holiday. His room has been used as Fiona and Zoey's make out spot, and the mage wasn't going to like that.

They didn't know what time the party ended, but they did know that there was a load of red yarn to clean up, furniture to dry off, cups to pick up, and a passed out third year under the ruined ping pong table to move. Kirin was going to kill them.


End file.
